lasagafandomcom-20200214-history
Garfielf plays smash bros/Transcript
Garfielf '''(holding the Wii U GamePad) Oh boy, finally got a Wii U. Its time to play Smash Bros now. '''Jon: lololololololololololololololololololol you are gonna suck so bad, you're gonna ragequit lol. Garfielf: Jon, if u can shut up, I won't ask for any lasaga today. Jon: OK, fine, Garfielf. Garfielf: This stupid game is taking forever to load. (at the main menu) Garfielf: OK, let's get right into it. (at the character select screen) Garfielf: OK, are there any cats in this game? (chooses Fox) I guess this is teh closest thing to a cat. (the match begins) Announcer (audio lifted from Melee): GO! Garfielf: Wait a second, who the hell is this Shulk guy? (Fox fires lasers at Shulk, damaging him) Garfielf: Oh my God, these lasers go so fast, they are too OP! Fox is a broken character! Shulk '(choosing the "smash" monado art) Smash! '''Garfielf '(Fox is suddenly thrown off the platform): OMG, why does he have so much range? 'Fox '(attempts to recover): FIYA! '''Shulk: I'm really feeling it! (Fox fails to recover and dies) Announcer: GAME! Jon: LOL, you lost XD, you're bad at this game. Garfielf: That's it Jon, you interrupted me so make me lasaga now. Jon: Not so fast, Garfrenchfries. Let's make a deal first. Garfielf: DOES IT INVOLVE LASAGA? Jon: Calm down Garfrick, it does involve lasaga. So we have a duel in Smash Bros and if I win, I get to drop u off a building, and if you win you get some lasaga. Garfielf: What do you mean "some" lasaga? Make it a whole stack of lasaga or I might just have to throw your phone out the window. Jon: Whatever, I'm gonna win anyway. Garfielf '''(holding two GameCube controllers): Okay then, let's get started. '''Jon: I'm gonna by mah boi Ness. (Fox fires lasers at Ness, once again damaging him) Jon: Oh my God, these lasers go so fast, they are too OP! Fox is a broken character! Ness (suddenly thrown off the platform) PK Thunder! (fails to recover and dies) (Ness re-appears out of nowhere, Fox gets scared and runs off) Ness: Okay. Okay. Okay. Okay. Okay. Okay. Okay. Okay. Okay. Okay. Okay. Okay. (Fox dies offscreen) Jon '''(Ness spikes Fox) Lmao, get spiked noob. '''Fox: FIYA! Garfielf (Fox attempts to hit Ness, but fails) Oh, shit! (Fox is launched upwards) Announcer: GAME! Jon: Hahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahaha u lost, naow I get to drop you off a building! Prepare to die, you kitty cat! Wait, Garflappybird, where are you? Garfielf: Hello, Sanic, is that you? Sanic: Yo, Garfielf, what do you need? Garfielf: Can you do me a favor and steal the nearest trampoline and then catch me with it when Jon throws me off a building? Jon: Hahahahahahahahah, u can't hide from me! PREPARE TO DIE GRAMFIELD YOU BAD KITTY! (Gotta go fast!) Jon (holding Garfielf over the side of a building) Say goodbye to Garfielf, Odie. Odie: Borf! (Gotta go fast!) (Jon throws Garfielf off the building, he's save just in time by a trampoline) Garfielf: Problem Jon? Jon: FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-- (cut to black) Category:Transcripts